


Butt of the Joke

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Butt Worship, Gen, Hypnosis, Inanimate TF, Inanimate Transformation, Panties, Panties Transformation, ass worship, implied bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: You’re in college, and it’s your time to shine! The popular witch on campus, Opal Winterburn, has given you the chance to impress her, to maybe become her partner…! After gathering your savings to get her a nice gift, you go and present it to her to get her judgement…





	Butt of the Joke

You frantically run to the corner of campus Opal texted you to meet her at, having almost sprinted from your seat once the professor had dismissed you. Your bag close to your chest, you hug it securely as you skipped every other step on the stairs, nearly bowled over a poor kid minding their own business, the place in your vision…

The snow-white wucow sits on the top of the picnic table set up out there by the tree line, short blonde hair swishing the breeze. A secluded space, away from the main bulk of the campus; this was where most people went to study during finals, leaving it mostly abandoned during the normal school hours.

Opal barely registers you, despite your loud noises of sprinting and hurrying, only glancing your way once it became truly impossible for her to ignore you. With a soft scoff, she tapped her phone a couple times before tucking it into her fishnet top, strapped down by the cup of her bra.

“Jeez. You came faster than my first boyfriend,” she remarks with a little snort, uncrossing her legs to lean forward, arms resting between them as she eyes you. Her eyes look like they’re stripping you, making you feel almost naked before her gaze. It’s an almost ravenous gaze, with a glint in her eye. “So, you wanna be my partner…? I can’t blame you, a ton of the saps here do. Whatcha gunna offer me?” Her fingers, topped off with sharp, manicured claws point at the bag you’re clutching dearly. “I’m very picky, moo know. It’s your funeral if it doesn’t please me…”

Your resolve briefly wavers, but as you gulp, you nod, giving your present one more squeeze. No! You were confident! She couldn’t psyche you out! You were so confident in this gift; you were going to succeed when so many others had failed!

Confirming your thoughts to her, you hold out the bag, which elicits a snort of approval from the girl. Perhaps she admired your guts? Her hand dug in and rifled around, bits of paper falling about the ground before being blown away by the wind. Opal hums as she finally reaches your gift, pulling out out and dangle it before her eyes. A little golden chain, with a purple pendant placed in the middle. The gem reflected the light so wonderfully, showing that this must be some valuable prize. It took you forever to save up for it…!

Your heart sinks as she twirls it around her finger carelessly.

“Cute, but purple isn’t my color. I’m sure Little Miss Lovejoy would adore it, but I prefer pinks and pastels, thank you very much,” she finishes her twirling with a flick of the wrist, catching it in her palm and giving it a firm squeeze. As if to prove her point, wisps of hot pink float about her hand, the air about you two growing heavier with magic energy, before they disperse with her hand opening. From it, the pendant falls, now a sharp pink in hue. “Much better. Now you can’t regift it!” Opal says with a chipper tone and a smile, before smirking. “Not that you’ll get the chance to.”

You hesitate, one step moving back to get ready to run. You’ve heard what she does to the partners that displease her. The fate that befalls all of those who fail; a universal, yet individual punishment, personalized to each different failure…

“No running,” Opal simply says, holding her hand out, the pink aura appearing once more, taking you by your wrists and dragging them together, yanking you forward like a pair of handcuffs. “I just got my hooves polished, and I so don’t wanna scuff them.”

You try to squirm, to break free, but the arcane energy is holding you firmly in place. Peeking below, you spy the magic having wrapped around your ankles as well.

“But what to do with you? I thought you’d do better…” Opal muses as she climbs from the table, walking over to you while she taps her cheek. Her full body, standing before you, you can’t help but look it over. Such curves… A tall, full woman, her breasts straining against her fishnet top, while her ripped jeans almost seem like they tear a little more with each step she takes… Her hips, God, her hips… You marvel at how they even fit in such tight denim.

She catches your gaze and giggles, putting a hand on her hip as she sticks it out more, almost taunting you.

“Like what you see? I can’t blame you. Would you… like to get closer?” Her voice practically sings to you, dripping with honey and something malicious. You feel a tugging at your bound hands as they’re brought forward, hands open, as she turns around, letting you see your consolation prize.

Her ass is clearly struggling to be contained by her jeans. She must buy them a size too small for some reason; maybe so they hug her more tightly? Your hands, guided by her magic, brush against the thick rear, as if she’s teasing you just a little bit more, before you’re allowed to give her cheeks a firm squeeze. Her bovine tail swishes back and forth slowly as she lets out an amused snort.

You’re not even sure how much of her magic is controlling you as she massage it, occasionally giving her ass a firm squeeze as your legs shiver in anticipation. Never in your life have you felt something so full, so soft… You almost want to bury your face in it.

You really want to bury your face in it.

You want to love her ass. You want to give her ass worship.

Your eyes glaze over as she sways those motherly hips back and forth slowly, deliberately, trying to catch your attention, and you’re all to willing to oblige her. Your hands get into an almost robotic rhythm as you squeeze, fondle, grope that ass.

Squeeze, fondle, grope…

Squeeze, fondle, grope…

“You love my ass,” Opal tells you, not even trying to wipe the smirk off her face.

“I love your ass,” you repeat, a soft, happy tone painted across your words.

“You want to be close to my ass, don’t you?” Opal asks as she leans forward some, sticking her rear out more for you. You can see it straining against the denim, the waistband on her pink panties peeking out through the top. “Go on… On your knees… Show your devotion…”

You can’t even think properly. Your mind feels like it should be trying to escape, to run, but why would you run from the heaven that is Opal’s lovely ass? You fall to your knees, landing on the grassy ground with a gentle thud, only to hear a zip from the woman before you, and before you know it, the light blue denim is pulled down her legs, left around her knees, along with her cute pink panties.

Before your eyes is nirvana personified. Two large soft curves, swaying slowly, bouncing with each shift in the woman’s posture… You can’t help it. You can’t wait any longer.

Deep in your face goes, buried deep in the heavenly pillows as your hands squeeze them tight. Your lips kiss her ass once, twice, three times, before going in for a flurry of worshipping marks. Pulling back slightly, your dive in once more to plant more kisses across her cheeks, moaning like a slut from the primal pleasure the worship is giving you.

Opal moans from above, reaching back to idly pet you, giggling from your fierce devotion.

“Someone’s happy… So turned on… Bury your face in, complete your worship…” It’s almost hard to hear her over the almost ravenous sounds of your wet kisses upon her rear, but the suggestion takes root, and you nuzzle your cheek against her while moving your head into position, to push your face between her ass to kiss her directly.

Her hips push back on you, pinning you in place as your mind practically melts from the pleasure You feel her hands pressing against the back of your head, keeping you there as she actively moans. Such a sweet noise sends trembles down your spine, followed by a warmth down below as you cum yourself from the sheer hypnotic pleasure.

“Pervert!” She taunts, laughing at your display as she bumps her rear against you once more. Your arms move around her waist to hug it close, squeezing her hips so there’s so little space between you and heaven…

That’s when you notice something in the back of your mind.

You can’t let go. Moving is becoming more difficult. Your body wiggles a little, but there’s no resistance left in you. Everything feels light and strange, and your body can’t even will itself to pull out to see what’s happening, lost in the shadows of her ass.

You feel like you’re being lifted up, your legs no longer touching the ground. The only things you can really feel are Opal’s ass, and her hips, hugged securely by your arms, and your legs… between her thighs? Why do you feel your legs there?

“Bet you’re confused,” comes Opal’s voice from above. She seems louder, like she is closer, or like you are smaller. “You’re in a tight spot there… One you’ll get used to.”

Your head is pulled back, away from her ass, making you whimper as the source of pleasure is taken away. You can still feel the thick cheeks surrounding you, pressing up against your material, filling you out…

… But why? What’s that feeling? Why do you feel so… tight? So secure…? Why can’t you move…?

Your eyesight is still dark, and you can feel something moving around you, covering you up, pressing you in to her hips and ass once more. Rough, strong material…

You’re moving. You can feel Opal’s ass constantly within your own confines. The little bounces, the ways, even her hands pushing into the fat when she rubs anywhere near there… You’re aware of it all, and nothing more beyond your little bubble. It’s like time has no meaning for you anymore; just the sweet touch of Opal’s ass. That’s all you want. That’s all you ever need.

Time passes, though you’re unsure of just how much, until something new happens. The material pressing you closer to Opal’s ass shifts and gets pulled down. Your eyesight is filled with light for the first time in forever, blinding you for a few moments. You try to shield your eyes, but your arms still don’t respond to your mental commands. Nothing does.

Your eyes soon adjust to the light, and you finally see where you are. A room. Gaudy, with pastel pink painted walls, hardwood floors, and white furniture, pure and clean. Before you is a mirror. Opal can be seen in it, but from behind. Those lovely jeans are down around her ankles, and her hands are on her hips. Her panties are on, but they’re not the pink ones she was wearing prior. Come to think of it, you can’t even see yourself in the mirror.

Opal’s hips wave to one side, and then the other, and your vision changes with it, with no delay at all. The realization of what’s happened slowly dawns on you, the lust from her ass having died down to give you just enough clarity.

“You make such a lovely pair of panties, dear,” Opal coos, dragging her finger along your new cloth body, around to her rear and poking one of the cheeks you’re passively trying to keep contained. To further accent her point, she bounces on her hooves a little, really making her ass shake like puddling within you. “You loved my ass… So you’ll get the best view of it out of everyone.”

Her hand comes up, then swings down, slapping her ass with a satisfying smack! Her thick rear wiggles against your cloth, and you don’t even feel any pain from the impact.

“Enjoy all my ass has to offer… I think I’ll go for a nice jog.” Opal giggles, leaning down to pick up her jeans once more and securing them around her hips once more, hiding you away behind a nearly literal curtain.

She begins moving again and you feel her rear pushing against you, stretching your material ever so slightly as a mental sigh of bliss takes you.

“I hope you last longer than the last ones…”


End file.
